


上鸣电气R温柔

by shehuituzhuren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehuituzhuren/pseuds/shehuituzhuren
Kudos: 2





	上鸣电气R温柔

自习结束之后，班长吩咐你催同桌交作业，你却在三楼找了一圈都没有看到本人，着急地下楼梯来到拐角时，你趴在栏杆上往下望，上鸣电气居然在花园里悠闲地荡秋千！

“上鸣！——”你冲着他大喊，他好像没有听见，也不知道是不是装的，你忿忿地踩着楼梯走下去，到一楼的花园里找他。

教学楼后面有个花园，草坪绿绿葱葱，两旁放着花朵盆栽，大树底下好阴凉。而就在参天大树下面，两条结实的绳子捆着树枝，绳子垂下来，一块木板横在两绳中间搭起桥梁。这就是秋千。

高中生学习紧张的时候，会跑到小花园里坐在秋千上，一边欣赏绿色风景，一边荡秋千。

你愤怒地冲进花园，叉着腰，“我记得我昨天明明有监督你写作业，你作业呢？完成了吗？”

上鸣反了一个白眼，“媳妇儿，完成了我就不会不交作业了。”

上鸣电气灵光一现，狡猾地说：“你过来答应我一个事情，我就上去把作业做了。”

你有种不妙的预感，“什么事？”

“你先过来。”等你来到他面前后，他拍拍大腿，说：“坐！”

她吓了一跳，“你疯了？这里是学校，会有很多人经过这里，要是被老师知道就糟了。”

“这个时候不会有人的，你怕什么。”他大喇喇地张腿坐着，胯部有个东西鼓起来。

你衡量着这件事值不值得自己做出那么大的牺牲，但又想着都走到这里了，一事无成返回似乎很遗憾。她看了他一眼，无奈妥协，“好吧！”

上鸣电气露出喜悦的眼神。

她左右望了望，见没有人，才放下心来，小心翼翼地撅起屁股，坐到上鸣电气的大腿上。

只穿薄内裤的大腿与上鸣硬邦邦的大腿严密接触着。你拘谨地坐着，提心吊胆，总是害怕这个花园会有人进来。

上鸣贴上她的后背，铁臂包围着她，头则埋在她颈窝里，呼吸着她甜甜的特殊体味。在别人看来，这样亲昵的姿势就是年轻的情侣。“媳妇儿，你的身体好软、好香。”

那股独特的清甜又醉人的芬香钻进鼻子里，他下面那根肉棒突然就硬了，粗壮地戳在你的股间，发出灼热炽烈的求爱信息。你绷紧身体，问：“我已经按你的要求做了，现在你也该上去做作业了吧？”

“哪能这么快便宜你？”他吐槽，同时左手悄无声息伸到他们贴合的地方，手指挤进你的大腿缝里。

“哎，你干什么？！”

上鸣不废话，伸进她大腿缝里的手指去探寻大腿根部的秘密，他挤进去灵活地推开挡在花穴面前的内裤，然后一根手窜进去，在摸到豆大的花蒂时果断地按住。

“啊！不要碰到那里！”快感冲击，你向后一仰，瘫倒在他身上。

他不听反而捏住花蒂，不停地转动，小穴深处开始分泌出液水，淫水沾湿他的手指。他于是松开花蒂，转移目标，将阴唇拉开，手指插进洞穴里去。

“啊……”下体传来撕痛感，你彻底没了力气，只能躺在他怀里任他为所欲为。

上鸣的坏心思就是这个：“别叫！你想被同学和老师发现吗？”

裙子散开盖到腿部，遮住一切，没有人能看见他们在后面做什么，但是如果她一叫，让人听到就会令人想入非非了。

你想到这一层，只能咬着下唇，强忍着不叫出声。

“你、你慢点……”

他粗鲁的手法比起她有过之而无不及。那根手指就这样直接没入狭窄小洞里，捅开她的淫穴，粗糙的摩擦给壁肉带来疼痛。

“咿~呀”她嘴里泄出痛苦的呻吟。

层层叠叠的嫩肉吮吸着他的手，他挑眉：“女生的里面还真是奇妙，这么小的一张嘴，居然能吃掉男生的性器。”

他好学地探索着女性的奥秘，加多一根手指进去，两根手指就在你泛滥水灾的洞穴里不停地搅拌，拉出来时还带出不少蜜液。

你的脸已经红得娇艳欲滴，怕自己大叫起来，干脆咬着自己的手背发泄。

上鸣决定进行实践，换自己那根东西插进里面试试。他托起范云淫水直流的屁股，然后把自己裤子扒下来，耀武扬威的阳器对着大张的花穴跃跃欲试。

你大跨步迈在上鸣上面，阴部大开对着肉棒。你知道他想做什么，可是你身子已经软到控制不了自己了，你潜意识里已经不管这是在哪里，不管会不会被人看见，只是有一种念头：心急如焚地渴望他的大家伙能立刻插进来！

你羞耻地咬唇，自己真是个荡妇啊！

上鸣缓缓将你放下来，淫穴“刷”地吞进龟头，她身子缓缓下降，然后肉唇也在不断吞咬着余下的肉棒，绞尽淫液套弄着他，直到完全坐下后，肉棒整根埋进了她体内。

“啊……”好满足……

你阴道完全胀开，装满了他的阳器，他一动就能蹭到温暖的壁肉。

“哇，真的好神奇。”上鸣靠在她肩膀上闻着她的幽香，道：“原来女生的小穴真的能插进去大鸡巴。”

他插进后，心满意足地从身后抱着她，使得性器更深入。

“动啊。”你脸红心跳地催他。为什么他进来后就不动了？

“怎么动？”他明知故问。

可你真以为他初尝禁果，青涩少年第一次什么也不会，只能忍住羞耻地教他：“就、就是，你插进来后，用力戳我的子宫，拔出去又顶进来……”

上鸣点点头受教，胯部一挺，龟头戳了进去开拓深处，痒痒的，小穴便激动地夹住肉棒。他边戳边问：“是这样吗？”

“是、是这样的。”你含羞似怯地点头，脖子都泛出红色。“别停下来，你要快点做，才有感觉。”

“哦。”上鸣淡淡一应，阳器便化成凶器一样在她里面冲刺，凶猛的速度令她反应不过来，胸部猛地晃荡，她说的话都被打碎了：“啊啊啊~太用力了~啊！”

终于能尽兴，上鸣觉得好爽，淫水被几百次的冲刺磨成白沫从交合处流出，流到两人的腿上，弄脏了裤子和裙子。

秋千椅被压得“滋呀滋呀”响。他又有主意：“媳妇儿~不如我们一边荡秋千一边做吧。”

“这样也行？”

“行~肯定会更舒服。”他踹起脚尖，伸直双腿往后一退，秋千就荡了起来。

一阵风吹来，你慌了，害怕自己掉下去于是更加夹紧他下面的肉棒。“嗯——好爽！”上鸣倒吸一口气，抱住了她的腰用力一顶，你被顶入花芯，暧昧呻吟了一句。

秋千飘荡起来，他们双脚悬空，随着秋千上扬冲上快感。每当秋千上扬飘到空中时，淫穴和肉棒稍微松开分离，凉风吹进来，肉棒不由自主拔出大半，仅剩龟头停在湿漉漉的穴口。而当秋千往下冲回去的时候，你自动张开大腿，纳入他的性器。他就那样直直撞进去，肉棒深深没入、从下往上顶着花芯。肉壁与阴茎紧密贴合着，你想逃离也无法，这个体位致使他每次都能撞入到子宫口，仿佛每次都要贯穿她的身体。

“呃——”你被刺得脸色发白。秋千荡到天空，肉棒稍微退出去，没那么紧了，她刚松了口气的时候，没想到很快秋千跌下，肉棒又鲁莽挤开阴唇、径直捅进来插入深处！她承受不了这样厉害的撞击，下体开始痉挛。

在秋千上做爱真的太太太剧烈了。

“啊啊啊！不要~不要撞进来~好痛！嗯~~你插得太深了！啊啊我不行了~别做了啊我想停下来……嗯啊！慢一点啊啊啊~”你激烈大叫。

淫水汩汩冒出来，发出“咕叽咕叽”令人脸红的声音。水花四溅，喷射到秋千绳子上，秋千的木板也早被打湿。上鸣坐在上面，你坐在他上面。他双手箍着你，把她圈进怀里，两人躯体重叠坐着，下体相结合连在一起。他的每一次耸动，都能带给你极大的刺激。

不管被插入多少次，小穴依然紧致，实实在在地吃着他的肉棒。

两人意乱情迷、沉沦在交合带来的乐趣中，身体已经是无意识地随着秋千晃动而插来插去。

“啊~啊啊啊~啊~”

淫穴被激得不断喷出性液，纷纷浇灌在肉棒上。

“咿呀——咿呀——”秋千铁扣转动的声音盖过了他们的尖叫。

他们衣服始终齐整，穿着校服，像好学生一样，除了重叠坐在一起的行为亲密无间之外，其他都貌似很正常。可是一旦谁一靠近，就会发现他们殷红的面孔，出汗潮湿的发际和不断喘息的嘴巴。

上鸣毕竟年轻气盛，干了很久后，阴茎才勃发，猛地射出温热的精液，灌注在她体内。

然而秋千还没停下来，还在上下飘荡着，他生龙活虎的肉棒在你已装满精液的情况下不断挺入，像在搅果汁似的，弄得她肚子鼓起来，圆滚滚的甚是有趣。他伸手摁下去，难受得你呻吟一声，扭了扭屁股。

结果，装满精液的穴口就拼命从性器交合寻找空隙，喷出浑浊的液体溅到了四处。秋千架上已泥泞不堪。

你伸到后面推一推他，“不做了……啊~该、该上课了。”

上鸣不理她，反而干得更起劲，“冲啊杀啊啊啊~”，一点都没有放开她的意思。

你有点生气了，你是真的怕被人发现，万一老师发现他们两个同时翘课，一定会起疑心的。毕竟和上鸣是地下恋情……

你气得推开他站起来，谁知她刚一站起来，他就抓住她屁股将她猛地按下，一根阳器没入顶端，你被撞得大叫一声：“啊！”，皱起了眉头。

上鸣坏心地笑着，阳器在她体内驰骋起来，却在几秒后听到了她抽搭搭哭泣的声音，“上鸣，你欺负我，你明明答应我要上去写作业的。”

上鸣突然慌了，她哭了？他应付不来女生的哭泣，措手不及。

见么哭得很伤心，他突然良心愧疚，他好像……真的很过分……一而再再而三地戏弄一个小女生，更何况是自己的媳妇儿。

身后传来他不安的声音：“好吧，我不做了，你起来吧。”

你停住眼泪，赶紧起来，肉棒从你穴里抽出去，一股浓浓的精液流了出来。

你刚到地上就一个趔趄，差点跌倒，大腿间一片粘腻，浊液顺着你白皙的腿流下来，你必须岔开两腿才能走路，不然一合上就痛。你想了想，忍住酸痛，把内裤脱下来，卷成一团塞进淫穴里。你要堵住精液不让它流，不然别人肯定发现异样。

但是……比较难走，花唇磨蹭着内裤，才走几步，内裤就几乎要滑下来，你忙夹紧它，又用手把它推进更里面的位置。

上鸣看着你笨拙的样子，不禁勾起嘴角，穿好裤子走过去等你，“走吧！”

你腿在颤抖，他伸手扶她起来。

你感谢他的体贴，心想，没想到这个二傻子挺温柔的。


End file.
